Currently, the intermediate RF transceiver link duplexer and the heat sink in the industry are split. That is, the cavity structure of the duplexer and that of the heat sink are designed and manufactured separately, and then fastened together through screws. This solution increases the assembling time and the difficulties of waterproof and shielding design. FIG. 1 shows an ordinary structure of a duplexer cavity. Different duplexers have different internal chambers due to different working parameters. Therefore, the schematic diagram herein gives only the outer appearance rather than the internal structure.
In one of the split-type technical solution in the prior art, the duplexer is located externally on the heat sink structure of the intermediate RF transceiver link. The duplexer cavity and the heat sink are generated through die casting separately. The duplexer cavity is fastened on the heat dissipation teeth side through screws, thus reducing the effective teeth area of the heat sink and affecting the heat dissipation result of the heat sink to some extent. In order to meet the reliability of the modules and prevent water and electromagnetic leak, waterproof design and shielding design need to be applied to the fastened area.
In the process of developing the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least these defects in the prior art: low reliability of modules in the integrated equipment, and long time of production and assembly.